The Hunter's Blade
by daniel galvan
Summary: What started off as a strange dream, became an utter nightmare for the kingdom of Arendell. Months have passed since the great war between Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Prince Ulfric of The Southern Isles. All is well until the kingdom is visited by a bounty hunter who claims to be searching for his long lost brother, Kristoff.
1. Who was that

**A/N**: This fan fiction mostly follows an original character of mine's story. I'm sure some of you are familiar with the author; "A Cold Touch" and his/her work on Elsanna. If not, go check him/her out. This story is basically a sequel to "Tears of Ice". So yeah you're gonna have to read that before reading this. Now, I am NOT an Elsanna fan. I know big shocker, but after reading "Tears of Ice" I gotta say, even though I've never been really fond of Elsanna incest stories, this story was just fantastic. I just had to make this. So call it a fanfiction of a fanfiction.

FROZEN BERONGS TO DISNEY, NOT DANIEL GALVAN

Chapter One: Who was that?

**WARNING**: Lots of violence in this chapter. Just to let you know.

* * *

A great celebration had been taking place in the kingdom of Arendelle. A scent of chocolate filled the air as citizens danced. Queen Elsa was in attendance along with her sister and wife, Anna.

Everyone had been waiting for the arrival of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene of Corona. The two kingdoms had arranged a big party to celebrate their new partnership in trade.

"Oh, isn't this wonderful?" Elsa sighed. "Corona and Arendelle, kingdoms united." Even though all other kingdoms had cut off their alliance with her, Elsa still had Rapunzel to count on.

There was no reply from Anna. A loud thud snapped Elsa out of her trance. She looked at her; she noticed that Anna had a surprised look on her face. It was very unusual; she slowly walked up to her younger sister and put both hands on her shoulders. She called her name and shook her by the shoulders.

Just then, Anna's head fell from her shoulders and into Elsa's arms! Elsa shrieked and watched in horror as blood sprayed from where her younger sister's head used to be. "ANNA!"She screamed. Elsa wept like a child and held the severed head of her true love closer to her chest. "Oh, Anna…no…please no!"

The queen looked around the room in panic, trying desperately to find the murderer of her wife. What she saw caused her heart to sink, everyone who was dancing, eating and drinking stopped dead in their tracks. Their eyes were pitch black, and they were pointing at her.

Elsa heard them mumbling something, it was quite at first, but their voice gradually became louder. Soon, she realized that all her loving subjects, even children were shouting "Sinner!" over and over again.

Elsa was frightened and confused. She thought the citizens of Arendelle had accepted her undying love for her sister. She noticed a man standing in the middle of the crowd; he had been silent the whole time.

The man had long, blonde hair and a red mask. He held a crossbow in his hand, and had countless weapons strapped around his body, some were unfamiliar to the Queen. Elsa was scared, had fate abandoned her yet again? The man took his crossbow and aimed it at her.

Elsa clenched her fist and stood her ground. The man fired an arrow at her; its tip was a green color and appeared to be glowing. Elsa conjured a shield of ice to stop the arrow from hitting her. The arrow stuck to the shield, nearly touching Elsa's face.

Just when she thought she was safe, the arrow released a cloud of green smoke around her. As she coughed and wheezed, the man charged at her, dropping his crossbow and pulling a knife from his pocket. Elsa raised her hand, attempting to strike the attacker with her powers.

To her astonishment, nothing happened to him. The man leaped towards the defenseless Queen, pulled on her hair, and stabbed her in the gut. Elsa eyes widened as she coughed up blood.

The man continued to stab her with his knife several more times, yelling "DIE" with every strike. Blood spilled onto the floor below them. Elsa gagged in excruciating pain; blood was dripping from her mouth and gut, and tears were running down her cheek.

The man stopped his assault and pulled Elsa's face closer to his. He took off his mask and gave her a look of disgust. He then chuckled. "Long live the queen." He whispered, then let go of her hair, and laughed as she fell into a pool of her own blood.

Elsa whimpered as her life passed before her eyes. The man noticed what little life Elsa had left and stomped on her head several times. Elsa's head was flattened; the man wiped his boot on the floor and gazed at the broken body of the queen.

_It's over_.

The man shut his eyes and breathed heavily. When he opened them, he found himself snug in his bed, starring at the ceiling. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Who was that?" he mumbled.


	2. Duty calls

A/N: This story will have Tangled characters in it, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S A CROSSOVER!

STILL DON'T OWN FROZEN…or Tangled.

Chapter 2: Duty calls.

* * *

The man stood up from his bed, he stretched his arms and let out a big yawn. He then smacked his lips and limped towards his closet.

His room was a mess, dirty clothes, and food crumbs were on the floor, and even a dead bird lied near his open window. The man starred into his empty closet and let out a loud groan. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. He quickly grabbed a sword from the corner of the room.

_They found me_.

He walked slowly towards the door and firmly gripped his weapon. I'm not going down without a fight. He shut his eyes and kicked the door open. He held his sword over his head, ready to strike his attacker, only… there was no attacker; all he saw was a short bald headed man waving his hands in front of him while shutting his eyes.

The man lowered his weapon and greeted the kingdoms messenger. "Oh, hey there Kirk." He said in a happy tone. Kirk opened his eyes and snapped at the man. "HOW DARE YOU…YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME." The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled the messenger in for a noogie. "But I didn't. Come on lighten up will ya?"

Kirk noticed that the only piece of clothing the man had on was his underwear. He exclaimed with disgust and quickly jerked out of the man's arms. "Let go of me! I am a servant of the King and Queen of Corona, and I shall not be treated this way!" he yelled as he wiped his suit, who knows where this man has been.

"Ahem, now that that's over with, let's start again. Hello, Nicholas. I have come from the castle to bring you news from the…" Kirk started. Nicholas starred at Kirk's bald head.

_Just take a look at that chrome dome. How often does this guy wax, and how does he have the balls to go out in public with that? It's embarrassing…_

"Nicholas? Are you listening?" Kirk asked loudly, breaking Nicholas' concentration. "Oh, yeah, but, just to be safe…can you repeat that?" Nicholas stuttered. Kirk sighed. "Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene would like to see you." He said announced.

"Again?" Nicholas asked in excitement. Kirk rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, yes." Nicholas loved the castle; it was a hell of a lot better than his place, it was definitely cleaner, and had better food.

Oh, the food! If there was one thing Nicholas loved, it was could eat just about anything, as long as it wasn't egg, or pickles, or caramel.

As Nicholas drifted into his daydream, Kirk managed to notice a slight bulge on his underwear.

Kirk lifted his hand over his eyes and exclaimed. "GOOD GOD, GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Nicholas jumped at the man's voice and ran back inside. He scooped up whatever clothes he could find and threw them on.

Kirk climbed into his hearse and waited for his guest. Nicholas walked out his door and locked it. He jumped into the hearse, bumping his head on the roof.

"GOD…DAAAAMN, THIS HEARSE IS SMALL!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. Kirk noticed his disrespect and flared his nostrils. "This is my personal means of transportation, given to me by the queen. I suggest you show some respect."

_Whatever, ya midget._

* * *

Elsa yawned as she got out of bed. She groaned as she stretched her arms. Anna's clothes were scattered across the floor and the room was full of the scent of sex from the night before.

Anna wasn't snoozing on the bed; Elsa was usually the one to wake up first. She lowered her arms below her waist and began to conjure another ice gown.

She sprayed perfume all around her body, in order to mask that _cum_ smell, and walked down the hallway to search for her younger sister. "Anna?" she called. Servants greeted her as she roamed the halls. "Good morning, my Queen." They all said in unison.

"Have any of you seen Anna?" she asked.

The servants all looked at each other, "Why, no. I'm afraid I haven't." one of the servants replied. Elsa sighed in disappointment. "Uh, thanks anyway." She said as she continued walking.

She started to rub her hands together. After countless minutes of asking servants for help and searching rooms, Elsa heard a loud clanking noise. It was coming from the kitchen. Elsa tip toed towards the double doors that lead to the room. When she walked in, the floor was nearly covered in flour, eggs and milk.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Elsa asked as she scanned the room. Anna was standing next to Sebastian; they were both covered in flour. Anna held a wooden spoon in her hand, "Awww. You weren't supposed to wake up yet." She whined. Sebastian panicked, he quickly apologized. "Your majesty! Please forgive me! I tried to top her but…she wouldn't listen."

"It's alright. Leave it to me." Elsa said in a calm Queen -like tone. Sebastian scurried out of the room, leaving Anna and Elsa alone. Elsa starred Anna from the waist up. "Again, what are you doing? She asked. Anna crossed her arms and whined, "I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but you woke up too early and..." Elsa's lips silenced her.

The both kissed for several minutes, Elsa's tongue entered Anna's mouth and he let out a soft moan. Elsa pulled out of the kiss. A string of saliva connected their lips, Anna tilted her head. "What?" she asked, trying to fight the urge to kiss her again.

Elsa smirked at her. "Breakfast sounds pretty good right about now."


	3. And the truth shall set you free

**A/N**: Sorry if the chapters are too short.

OWN FROZEN, I DO NOT.

Chapter 3: And truth shall set you free.

* * *

The hearse had arrived to the castle; Nicholas quickly freed himself from the tiny prison and arched his back. Kirk walked towards the castle gates, cleared his throat and pushed them open.

"Alright Mr. Bjorgman, welcome to the castle of Corona. Please, come in." Kirk called. Nicholas ignored his introduction and began to watch two young boys playing ball. They seemed so happy. The blonde sighed; he remembered the time when he too played like that with his brother. His father used to be an ice harvester and his brother wanted to follow in his footsteps, but Nicholas was never really fond of that idea.

_Kristoff…_

The back of Nicholas' head was then struck by Kirk's palm. "Earth to Nick. Get in the castle." Kirk ordered. Nicholas quickly got to his feet and followed him into the gates.

A normal citizen would kill to step foot inside the castle, but for Nicholas, it was a weekly visit. The King was a great friend of his. They knew each other since childhood and now that he's king, Nicholas had become a very special guest.

The wonderful aroma of cooked fish, schnitzel and bread overwhelmed Nicholas' senses. He took a big whiff and closed his eyes, unaware of his surroundings. He then bumped into a large man, wearing a helmet with two curved horns. The man looked down on him with a death glare.

There was an awkward silence.

"VLADIMIR! Bring it in, big guy!" Nicholas shouted happily while holding his arms out for a hug. Vladimir threw his arms around Nicholas' torso and lifted him off the ground. They both laughed, until Kirk loudly cleared his throat. Vladimir quivered his lip and let go of Nicholas.

"See ya, Nick." He moaned.

"I'm gonna have to check on those unicorns later!" Nicholas hollered back.

Kirk opened the door to the throne room, and shut it behind them. The ceiling of the room was covered in paintings. One of which was a piece based on Nicholas. He held a claymore in the air, and his hair was flowing in the wind. He also noticed the pile of dead bodies below his feet.

_That's a little dark._

Nicholas then noticed a portrait of Eugene, and then chuckled.

"Not even my wife can get my nose right." A voice whined.

He turned around to greet the King of Corona. "Eugene Fitzherbert!" he shouted while giving him a handshake. "Also known as Flynn Rider."

Eugene smirked at Nicholas and replied, "Nicholas Bjorgman, Also known as… The Shark." They let go of each other's hands and chuckled.

"So…how's the King thing going?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, ever since the orphanage, I've always wanted my own castle. And now that I have it…I have no idea what to do with it." Eugene sighed.

"That's what makes it fun." Nicholas chuckled.

Queen Rapunzel walked in the room; the two men quickly turned their attention towards the girl. "Hey, Nick." She hollered. Nicholas awkwardly waved in response. The king and queen took their seats on their thrones.

"So…I assume you're wondering why you're here." Rapunzel said.

Nicholas placed his hands on his hips. "You're bored and you want me to dance for you?" Nicholas asked sarcastically. Rapunzel snickered at his joke and quickly shouted. "No!"

Eugene face palmed and groaned at Nicholas' stupidity.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and continued their conversation. "The reason we brought you here is to tell you…"

She looked at her husband and let out a shriek of a joy and yelled "WE KNOW WHERE YOUR BROTHER IS!" Nicholas took his arms off his hips and gasped. His heart raced, pounding at his chest like a drum as he tried to fathom the Queen's words.

He shook his head and turned his back to them. He then turned his head just enough to see them in his peripheral vision. "My brother…is dead. He died a long time ago. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He grunted.

Rapunzel's eyes widened at his denial. "You don't understand!" she said as she stood from her throne. "Here, look." She held an envelope in front of Nicholas' face. Nicholas grabbed hold of it. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's a letter from the Queen of Arendelle." She replied.

Nicholas tore it open and looked inside. "Read it." Rapunzel exclaimed. The blonde held it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Queen Rapunzel of Corona,_

_I would like to thank you again for helping my kingdom prosper. My kingdom is still under maintenance after the incident with Prince Ulfric and our ice harvester Kristoff has volunteered to give a helping hand. Anna is currently working on her leadership skills, but we'll get through this, I too had no idea how to rule a kingdom, but look how that turned out._

_When my kingdom has finally recovered, there will be a great ball, celebrating our alliance. There will be music, dancing, and your personal favorite a floating lantern show. I simply cannot wait!_

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

Nicholas lifted his head and placed his hand over his mouth. "It _is _him." He whispered. Rapunzel hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she squealed. "You've finally found your brother! How many years have you two been separated?"

"Fifteen years, I think." Nicholas whimpered.

"Oh I love reunions." Rapunzel sighed as he let go of Nicholas.

Nicholas smiled as he handed her the letter. Years of being alone, with no one to turn to, no one to cry with, and now his prayers have been answered. A tear slid down Nicholas' face. He sobbed and hugged Rapunzel tightly, as his tears fell onto her dress.

Eugene placed his hand on Nicholas' shoulder. "What do you say we head to the Snuggly Duckling and celebrate?" Nicholas lifted his head off Rapunzel's shoulder. He wiped his tears off his face and asked, "Don't you think that's not the best place for a King to be?"

"Ah, its fine. Those guys are practically my brothers." Eugene replied. Nicholas frowned.

"They'd kill you for two euros." Nicholas protested.

"Aw, come on!" Eugene yelled.

Nicholas laughed and punched Eugene's shoulder. With their arms wrapped around each other, they began to head out the throne room and outside the gates. Eugene hollered behind him, "We'll be back in…ten hours."

Rapunzel smirked and walked back to her room.

* * *

"Well…uh, that had a unique flavor." Elsa then belched loudly, drawing a giggle from her younger sister. Anna sat next to her on the bed. "You know I'm not much of a cook." Anna joked.

Elsa placed her cold, pale hand on Anna's leg. "It's the thought that counts." She whispered. Their lips came closer to each other; both of their minds were overwhelmed with desire for one another.

Without warning, Kai came through to door to Elsa's room. The sisters backed away from each other as if their lives depended on it.

_Damn._

"My Queens…is this a bad time?" Kai awkwardly asked.

"No, no, it's alright." Elsa quickly replied. "What is it?"

"Kristoff is waiting." Kai stated.

"Tell him we'll be right out." Elsa ordered.

"Yes, my queen." Kai then shut the door.

Elsa was excited, yet scared at the same time. She hadn't seen or heard from Kristoff ever since her wedding with Anna. She wouldn't dare to show her face around him after what pain he's gone through. Anna on the other hand couldn't wait to see Kristoff; she really needed a snowball fight, and she needed to tie up loose ends.

The two sisters got dressed in their best cloths and headed out the room.

Kristoff sighed as he began to pat Sven on the head. "You think they'll come?" he asked.

Kristoff then spoke for his reindeer in a crazy voice. "Of course they will! After all, you are their ice harvester."

Kristoff fed Sven a carrot and waited longer. It wasn't long before Anna came running down the stairs. "KRISTOFF!" she yelled. She jumped into Kristoff's arms and gave him a tight hug.

Kristoff blushed and patted Anna's head. "Uh…hey, Anna."

Anna let go and sighed. "We've missed you. Hell, I missed you."

"I missed you too…" Kristoff noticed Elsa walking down the stairs and stopped. He tried not to look at her and focused on Anna again. "Oh, I'm so excited! We can build snowmen, have snowball fights, and go sledding! Just like the good old days." Anna squealed.

"Yes, just like the good old days." Elsa repeated. She smiled at Kristoff, but Kristoff ignored her and walked outside. She looked at Anna.

"We'll work it out. You'll see." Anna whispered. The sisters then followed Kristoff outside the castle.


	4. Urgent News

A/N: Sorry about that huge delay! I was just having a little chat with the amazing author of Tears of Ice, A COLD TOUCH! We are going to use our combined skills to bring to you an AWESOMETACULAR sequel!

I OWN NOTHING…except for Nicholas Bjorgman.

Chapter 4: Urgent News

Kristoff lifted Anna onto Sven's back, Elsa felt more uncomfortable as Kristoff ignored her throughout the trip to the

"Soooo…Kristoff. How have you been…?"

"Lonely." Kristoff grunted.

Elsa was taken aback by that interruption; though she couldn't blame him. A part of her mind was riddled with guilt, but another part of her was shouting, GO TO HELL!

Anna chuckled nervously; "But what about Sven?"

"He feels the same way." He sighed while he rubbed Sven's head.

Sven let out a soft grunt and nodded. An awkward silence surrounded them. Elsa sighed and looked up the mountain. "Well we don't have to worry about that anymore." Anna added. She then chuckled nervously as they dismounted Sven.

Kristoff patted Sven on the head. The rocks surrounding them began to shake and roll towards them and from them popped out six trolls. "Its Kristoff!" one of them shouted.

"Hey,Bulda." Anna greeted. Bulda quickly looked up. "And princess Anna!" She stood on top of another troll and gave her a hug.

'"Actually, its queen now." Anna giggled. Bulda blinked at her. "Oh right." She sighed while climbing down the other troll. Then a troll with a long strands of grass for hair and a green cape walked down the valley. "Queen Elsa." He started. "There isn't much time"

"What is it, Pabbie?" She asked.

"Come." The troll ordered. Elsa quickly followed the shaman, leaving Anna with Kristoff.

Grand Pabbie climbed a huge boulder and began to slowly wave his hands above his head. From them, a cloud began to form. A blue figure stood in the center and next to it, was another one only this one was red. She could easily tell that these figures represented Anna and herself.

"Listen closely, Elsa. Great dangers will soon fall upon Arendelle. Now that you have defeated the crown prince, Ulfric, all of the southern isles will come after you." He said.

The figures in the clouds began to separate from each other as the troll spoke. "Also, your alliance with the sun kingdom _will_ meet its down fall, unless you denounce your marriage with your sister." Elsa shook her head. "That wont happen. I went through hell trying have her and you expect me to give her up like that?"

Pabbie sighed and the cloud shifted. A new figure stood in the center; Elsa couldn't recognize who it was. Pabbie began to speak again, "There's more. A hunter will be searching for you and he will call upon the armies of all the countries you have angered to destroy Arendelle and take everything from you, including your birthright.

Elsa's heart sank. "H...how is that...possible?" She stammered. Pabbie stopped waving his hands and the could disappeared. "I'm informing you now Elsa, something is arising, something sinister." He warned. The troll then climbed down the boulder. "Even if you overcome it, you must find a way to ally yourself with the rest of Europe. If not, you and Arendelle will slowly die."

"Dear god..." were the only words Elsa could muster. "I have to tell Anna! I have to get the guards ready, we must be prepared." She exclaimed.

"Do what you must." Pabbie sighed. Meanwhile Anna and Kristoff were having a snowball fight with the trolls. Kristoff had his back turned, unaware of what's behind him. Anna scooped up as much snow as she could from the ground and molded it into a ball. She giggled silently and chucked the snowball at Kristoff. It hit the back of his head. Kristoff shivered and whipped his head to look behind him.

"Hey!" he shouted joyfully. Anna laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Kristoff lifted Anna by the hips; "Kristoff!?" she squealed. The mountain man tossed her into a pile of fresh powder. Kristoff chuckled as he watched Anna pop her head from the snow. "Hey!" she moaned.

Kristoff crossed his arms and scoffed. "Now we're even." he teased.

"Hardly." she grunted as she struggled to free herself. Elsa appeared behind Kristoff; "Kristoff, where's Anna?" she asked.

"Over here!" Anna hollered. "Kristoff, you mind helping me out here?"

Kristoff pulled Anna up from the snow and let her down beside him. "Whoa...thanks." she said as she patted his shoulder. Elsa cleared her throat; "Anna we have to go."

"Aww. But we just got here." Anna whined.

"Now!" Elsa snapped.

Anna was taken aback by that; she looked at Kristoff and Sven. Kristoff shrugged and Sven turned around. "Now, Kristoff, will you please take us home?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff sighed and mounted Sven, the two queens did the same. As they galloped down the mountain Anna whispered; "What's this all about?" Elsa turned her head and replied; "We need to talk...about Arendelle's safety."

* * *

The Snuggly Duckling was packed that night; most of its guests have come to say one last goodbye to their friend. Nicholas belched loudly as he slammed his pint of ale on the table. "All drinks are on me!" Nicholas shouted.

Eugene, the king of Corona had been sitting next to his intoxicated friend the entire time. "You sure about that?" he asked.

Nicholas hiccupped and replied with slurred words, "Oh yeah! I got cash...coming out of my ass."

"Oh, how charming." Eugene scoffed.

Nicholas threw his arm around Eugene's shoulder and laughed. "Hey...he...hey." he whispered. "Remember when we...wh...we..." Eugene took a sip of his ale and waited. "I forget." Nicholas chuckled on the kings shoulder. He then turned towards the crowd behind him. "Hey Vlad! VLAAAAAAD!" he screamed.

The ground began to shake and some guest behind them flew across the room. Then a huge behemoth of a man emerged from the crowd and stomped towards Nicholas and Eugene. "There he is, the big man." Nicholas said as he punched Vladimir's arm.

"But seriously...you...you are my best bud..."

"Hey I thought I was your..." Eugene whined, but he was interrupted by a finger on his lip.

"You...and your ceramic unicorns...will always be in my heart." Nicholas said as looked into Vladimir's eyes. Vladimir's lip quivered and a tear fell down his cheek. He burst into tears and hugged Nicholas. Nicholas gasped for air but he still hugged back.

_It hurts sooo good!_

Vladimir sat Nicholas back in his chair and handed him his helmet. "No...Vladie...I cant take that..." Nicholas protested. He looked up at the giants head, he couldn't help but notice his enormous bald spot on the top of his noggin. "You need it more than I do."

Vladimir placed the horned helmet on the bounty hunters head, "I insist." he said.

Nicholas was touched, although this was the strangest thing Eugene has ever witnessed in his life.

Several minutes went by and Nicholas was playing a game of finger fillet with Hook Hand. "Alright, chrome dome! Lets see if you're going to need a hook for the other hand!" Nicholas taunted.

Hook Hand snarled and shouted; "BRING IT, PRETTY BOY!"

Nicholas took out his knife and held it up, the crowd around him cheered. He held the tip of the blade between his thumb and index finger. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Oh, I have all my fingers. The knife goes chop, chop, chop. If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out. But its all the same, I play this game cause that's what its all about."

Nicholas picked up his pace and the crowd leaned in closer in anticipation.

"Oh, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers then my hand will surely bleed."

He then slammed the knife on the table and crossed his arms. The crowd roared and clapped. Hook Hands smiled, "OK, my turn...oh, wait I cant play with one hand. I guess you win." Everyone booed at the thug as he got up from his chair. Just then Nicholas stabbed the table catching Hook Hand's hook.

"That's not a problem, I'll play for you." Nicholas said in a devious voice.

Hook Hand looked around; he heard Shorty shout, "Quit being a pussy!" Hook hand grunted loudly and sat back down. "Alright, do your worst."

Nicholas grinned and immediately began to stab in between Hook Hands fingers. As he played, he struck faster and faster and faster until...

"AAAAAAAHH!"

The knife was stuck to Hook Hand's hand! He quickly pulled it out and held it tightly. "YOU FUCKING ASSWHOLE!" he screamed. Nicholas shrugged, "Why would you trust me? I'm drunk!" he laughed. Hook Hand growled and grabbed Nicholas by the shirt and raised his fist.

Nicholas caught Hook Hand's fist, and head-butted him. Hook Hand staggered back and held his nose. The guests gasped. Suddenly a chair hit Nicholas from behind, knocking him unconscious. A huge bar fight broke out and Nicholas was laying on the floor. Vladimir lifted the blonde and ran out the door along with Eugene.

"That...was a disaster." Eugene panted as he walked beside the giant.

"So what now?" Vladimir asked.

"I think it's about time for him to go." Eugene replied. "I'll go to his house and get his stuff ready, you get to the docks and load him onto the ship."

"What ship?" Vladimir asked.

"The ship I'm sending to Norway."


End file.
